In business or entertainment activities, people often need to demonstrate some electronic materials, for example, presentation files, videos, websites, etc., to or share same with other persons Usually, people carry computers with them, and connect the computers with video peripherals. These peripherals generally comprise projectors, televisions, etc., wherein the price of a projector is relatively high, the space needed is relatively large, and it requires a white wall or a projection curtain, which brings difficulties to the popularity of projection. Although the popularity of television is wide, because of its too big weight and the need for a power supply, people cannot carry televisions with themselves, and thereby cannot share their own electronic information with others whenever necessary.
With the development of the times, computers are also gradually replaced by mobile phones, and connections of mobile phones with projectors and televisions are also realized. Although a mobile phone may replace part of the functions of a computer and may be carried with one conveniently, the above problem also exists, that is, a projector and a television cannot be carried with one, or in some special situations, for example, in a vehicle such as a car, a train, etc., it will be very difficult when it is necessary to realize projection of the screen of a mobile phone.
However, many business opportunities just exist in a short-time chat in a vehicle such as a car, a train, etc., or in an accidental meeting chat in an airport waiting hall. In such situations, if it involves demonstrating or sharing electronic materials on hand, there is not yet provided a projection device which is portable and can make an instant display.